


Paying For Love

by bellacatbee



Series: Prostitute and client verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, First Time, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 11:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of Michael’s clients are older men who don’t fit that club bunny scene, if they ever did. Not Adam though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paying For Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluebells](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebells/gifts).



> Written for bluebells who prompted: Michael is the prostitute and Adam is the client.

People assume, rightly or wrongly, that gay escorts get hired to be fucked.

There’s that side to the business. That’s the most prominent side; Michael doesn’t deny that but when people are handing over money they tend to forget about being judged and just ask for what they honestly want. Most of Michael’s clients are older men who don’t fit that club bunny scene, if they ever did. They want to be held down, they want to be fucked and Michael can do that. He’s good at that. He makes them feel young again, makes them feel wanted and if he has to pop a few pills then there’s no shame in that. It’s his profession after all and Michael’s in demand. He wouldn’t want to let a client down.

He’s surprised though to turn up to his latest job and find some nervous college kid waiting for him. Adam Milligan, and it’s precious that the kid gives him his whole name, is nineteen if he’s a day and beautiful. He could walk into any gay bar and get hit on by hundreds of guys. He doesn’t need to pay for it.

“It’s my first time.” Adam tells him, cheeks red. “I want it to be good.” He gives Michael the money up front, shuts his eyes when Michael takes it and Michael almost feels guilty but this is his job. He’s going to make Adam feel so good in a few minutes that Adam will forget he had to pay him.

Michael doesn’t need to take anything to get hard for Adam. The kid is delicious all over and Michael spends a lot of time prepping him, getting him open with his fingers and tongue while Adam bites into the pillow to keep his cries down. The motel they're in has thin walls. Michael’s been there before with other clients. It’s a favourite hangout and they rent rooms by the hour.

He gets Adam to come, just to get him to loosen up a little more and then works him back up to hardness again, fucking Adam with his fingers and Adam mewls softly. Michael is getting off from the power trip of it all, knowing he’s going to be Adam’s first time and he wonders how Adam found him, if he searched online or saw one of Michael’s ads. He’s have to be reading some pretty specific papers to have seen one of them but Adam seems like the kind of boy who does his research before jumping into anything.

Michael slips on a condom and kneels up behind Adam. The boy tenses up and Michael rubs between his shoulders, tells him to relax because otherwise Michael’s not getting in him and Adam does relax then. Michael presses the head of his cock inside and Adam just opens to him, letting him slide all the way in. Michael takes his time fucking him – long, languid strokes that have Adam sobbing out his name. The kid will learn how to get fucked roughly later, once he’s out on his own. He deserves his first time to be slow and he paid for two hours so Michael can spend his time getting him off.

Adam comes without being touched, clenching tightly around Michael as he splatters the bed sheets beneath them. Michael keeps fucking him slowly, all the way through his orgasm but he pulls out when Adam falls boneless beneath him. He pulls the condom off and jerks himself off onto the backs of Adam’s thighs, enjoying painting himself across that virgin skin.

Adam makes a pleased sound, face still down in the pillows and Michael can’t help spooning up beside him. This is Adam’s fantasy, he paid for it so if Michael embellishes it a little, kisses the boy’s shoulder, pretends they met in a bar or a club and Adam didn’t pay him to come back to the motel with him then it doesn’t matter. He’s just being good at what he does. 

And if he feels a pang of regret that he’ll probably never see Adam again after this night that doesn’t mean anything either. He’s just missing out on the money, not the boy who’s steady breathing and soft mouth turned to kiss him is making him consider missing his next appointment.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Paying for Love / written by bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/399129) by [EosRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose)




End file.
